Måle- og Kontrollteknikk
Grunnforståelse: Elementærladningen Coloumb's lov Ohm's lov Watts lov Elektrisk arbeid Størrelser i elektroteknikken: Ladning har symbolet Q'', og er definert som ''Q = (antall elektroner) \ (6.25*10^18 elektroner). Måles i C (Coloumb). Strøm har symbolet I'' (for intensity), og er definert som ''I = Q \ t. Måles i A (Ampere). Spenning har symbolet U,V, og er definert som U = W \ Q. ''Måles i V (Volt) Resistans i en motstand har symbolet ''R Konduktans i en motstand har symbolet G'' Sammenheng mellom resistans og konduktans i en motstand Resistivitet i et stoff Konduktivitet i et stoff Effekt Sammenheng mellom resistivitet og konduktivitet i et stoff Sammenheng mellom resistans- og temperaturøkning i et stoff Kapasitans Induktans Resistans) Kapasitiv reaktans Induktiv reaktans Impedans Størrelser i elektriske felt: Elektrisk feltstyrke E = F\Q Elektrisk flukstetthet (forskyvning) D = Q\A Elektrisk fluks (gresk tegn) = D * A Permittivitet (epsilon) Størrelser i magnetiske felt: Magnetisk fluks PHI = B * A Magnetisk flukstetthet B = (%my * I * N) \ L Magnetisk permeabilitet %my = %my_0 * %my_r (%my_0 = 4*pii*10^(-7) Magnetisk reluktans R_m = L \ (%my * A) Magnetisk kildespenning\magnetomotorisk kraft F_m = I * N Magnetisk feltstyrke H = (I * N) \ L Permeans %gamma = 1 \ R_m Kilder: Spenningskilde En spenningskilde endrer laststrømmen slik at lastpenningen alltid er lik uansett laststørrelse. En idéell spenningskilde har ingen indre resistans. Hadde vi hatt en idéell spenningskilde, ville vi kunne tyne så mye strøm ut av den som vi ville. En reell spenningskilde har en indre resistans som vi kan tegne som en motstand R_s i serie med kilden. Vi kan altså tegne en spenningskilde som en theveninekvivalent av hva som forgår inni kilden. ''R_s sørger for at vi aldri kan få null i resistans, som ville medført en uendelig strøm. Kortsluttes batteriet, vil vi altså få en stor strøm, men den er begrenset. R_s er ofte veldig liten i forhold til lasten. R_s "stjeler" litt av totalspenningen slik at kildespenningen som lasten faktisk kan bruke blir litt mindre. Så lenge R_s << R_L, så har R_s liten praktisk betydning. Spenningen over kilden minker litt når strømmen gjennom kilden øker. Seriekoplede spenningskilder øker spenningskapasiteten i kretsen. Parallellkoplede spenningskilder øker strømkapasiteten i kretsen. Strømkilde En strømkilde endrer lastspenningen slik at laststrømmen alltid er lik uansett laststørrelse. En idéellstrømskilde har uendelig høy indre resistans. Hadde vi hatt en idéell strømskilde, ville vi kunne få så mye spenningn ut av den som vi ville. En reell strømkilde har en indre resistans som vi kan tegne som en motstand R_s i parallell med kilden. Vi kan altså tegne en strømkilde som en nortonekvivalent av hva som forgår inni kilden. R_s sørger for at vi aldri kan få null i resistans, som ville medført en uendelig spenning. Kortsluttes batteriet, vil vi altså få en stor spenning, men den er begrenset. R_s resistansen er ofte veldig stor i forhold til lasten. R_s "stjeler" litt av totalstrømmen slik at kildestrømmen som lasten faktisk kan bruke blir litt mindre. Så lenge R_L << R_s, så har R_s liten praktisk betydning. ?Strømmen ut i fra kilden minker litt når spenningen over kilden øker. ?Seriekoplede strømkilder øker strømkapasiteten i kretsen. ?Parallellkoplede strømkilder øker apenningskapasiteten i kretsen. ?Terminal ekvivalens? (eng: Terminal equivalency) Sier at hvis man har en konstant spenningskilde, så har man i teorien også en konstant strømkilde som begge gir konstant kilde- spenning og strøm uansett laststørrelse. Den indre resistansen R_s er altså den samme i begge kildemodellene. Uttrykkes matematisk ved Ohms lov I_s = U_s \ R_s ''eller U_s = I_s * R_s'' Teknikker for løsing av kretser: Totalresistans Totalresistansen for seriekoplede motstander er summering av alle resistansene. Totalresistansen for parallellkoplede motstander er egentlig en summering av ledningsevnene (konduktiviteten) til motstandene. Summen må inverteres for å få resistansen. Totalresistansen for seriekoplede motstander er alltid større enn den største enkeltmotstanden. Totalresistansen for parallellkoplede motstander er alltid mindre enn den minste enkeltmotstanden. I parallellkoplinger av motstander vil forholdet mellom enkeltmotstandene avgjøre om totalresistansen er tilnærmet lik den minste motstanden, eller om totalresistansen er mindre enn den minste motstanden. Strøm- og spenningsdeling Disse teknikkene er utledet ved å bruke Ohms lov to ganger. Strømdeling brukes når en strøm deles i to greiner for å finne en greinstrøm uten å vite spenninger. I_R1 = I * R_2 \ (R_1 + R_2) Merk at her er det den resistansen i greina vi ikke er på jakt etter som står over brøkstreken. Spenningsdeling brukes når vi har to seriekoplede resistanser og vil finne spenningen over den ene av de uten å gå veien om strømutregninger. U_R2 = U * R_2 \ (R_1 + R_2) Merk at her er det den resistansen i den samme greina vi er på jakt etter som står over brøkstreken. Kirchhoffs strømlov ?Summen av alle strømmer som går inn i et forgreningspunkt, er lik summen av strømmene som går ut av punktet. Kirchhoffs spenningslov Går vi fra et punkt rundt i en villkårlig grein av en krets, vil summen av alle spenningene være lik null. Det er polariteten på en komponent som angir om vi får et spennings -fall eller økning. Går vi fra + til - så får vi et spenningsfall (vi "følger med" strømmen) Går vi fra - til + så får vi en spenningsøkning (vi "går mot" strømmen) Vi kan bruke denne loven til å finne en spenning over to hvilke som helst punkter ved å velge et referansepunkt lik 0V, og bevege seg gjennom resistansene til det ønskede punktet. Spenningsforskjellen er da lik spenningen over punktene. Avansert bruk av denne loven (likningsystemer) Kretsteoremer i DC-kretser: Delta til Y, og Y til delta omforming Delta til Y omforming: Hver resistans i Y-koplingen er lik til produktet av de to nærmeste delta-resistansene, delt på summen av alle delta-resistansene. R_'1' = (R_'A' * R_'C') \ (R_A + R_B + R_C) R_'2' = (R_'B' * R_'C') \ (R_A + R_B + R_C) R_'3' = (R_'A' * R_'B') \ (R_A + R_B + R_C) Y til delta omforming: Hver resistans i delta-koplingen er lik til produktet av alle mulige doble produktkombinasjoner av Y-resistansene, delt på den motstående Y-resistansen. R_'A' = (R_1*R_2 + R_1*R_3 + R_2*R_3) \ R_'2'''R_'B''' = (R_1*R_2 + R_1*R_3 + R_2*R_3) \ R_'1'''R_'C''' = (R_1*R_2 + R_1*R_3 + R_2*R_3) \ R_'3'''Bruk av Delta-Y Superposisjonsprinsippet - Kortslutt slik at du har bare en spenningskilde - Regn ut greinstrømmen du er ute etter med den ene spenningskilden - Gjør det samme med alle andre spenningskilder - Legg sammen del-strømmene til slutt for å finne faktisk strøm når alle kildene er innkoplet Thevenins teorem - Velg to gunstige terminaler over en last, og kopl fra lasten. - Finn theveninspenninga over terminalene ved å bruke kirchhoffs spenningslov gjennom en grein. - Finn theveningresistansen ved å regne ut totalresistansen i kretsen (inkludert kilders indre resistans) - Kople U_th og R_th i serie på en ny figur for å få den Theveninekvivalente kretsen. - Sett lasten tilbake Notron\Millmans teorem - Velg to gunstige terminaler og kortslutt dem. - Finn nortonstrømmen gjennom kortslutningen. - Finn nortonresistansen ved å regne ut totalresistansen i kretsen (inkludert kilders indre resistans) - Kople I_n og R_n i parallell på en ny figur for å fullføre den Nortonekvivalente kretsen. Maskelikninger Elektriske felt: Kondensatoren (Også kalt kapasitans) - Er i stand til å lagre ladninger slik at det oppstår en spenning over den som følge av det magnetiske feltet. - Har en grense på hvor mye ladning den kan holde på, og "spiser" opp strøm fra kretsen. - I en DC krets fungerer den som en strømblokkerer. - Spenningen over kondensatoren er gitt ved ''U_k = Q\C - Polariteten over en kondensatorplate er lik til den kildeterminalen den er nærmest til - Energien som ligger lagret i en kondensator er gitt ved W'' = 1\2 * ''C * V^2 - (Dielctric strength) bestemmer hvor mye spenning en kondensator kan tåle - En kondensators kapasitans endres ved temperaturendringer. - En kondensator "lekker" og vil etter en viss tid lade seg ut. Vi tegner dette som en resistans R_l i parallell med kondensatoren. - Kondensatorer bør tas ut av kretsen hvis kapasitansen skal måles Kapasitans - Er et mål på hvor mye ladning en kondensator kan lagre, og enheten er Farad (K'a'''pasitans, F'a'rad) - Er direkte proporsjonal med platearealet, og invers proporsjonal med plateavstanden - Totalkapasitansen av kondensatorer i serie er ''1\C_T = 1\C_1 + 1\C_2 + ... + 1\C_n - Totalkapasitansen av kondensatorer i parallell er C_T = C_1 + C_2 + ... + C_n Oppladning - Tidskonstanten tau = RC - Spenningen over kondensatoren i en DC krets øker over tid med 63% for hver tau, og vil etterhvert jevne seg ut ved en maksverdi som i en ren seriekrets er lik polspenningen - Etter 5 tau regner man med at kondensatoren er fult oppladet, den er da på 99% av maksspenning - Vi kan finne spenningen over kondensatoren etter en viss tid ved U = U_max(1 - e^(-t\tau) ) Utladning - Kortsluttes spenningskilden vil spenningen avta på samme måte som ved oppladning. - Vi kan finne spenningen over kondensatoren etter en viss tid ved U = V_start * e^(-t\tau) Ren kapasitiv AC-krets - Strømmen vil ligge 90' før spenningen i en kapasitiv krets - Det vil oppstå en reaktans i en kapasitiv krets som er gitt ved X_c = 1\ (2 * Pii * f * C) som måles i Ohm. Magnetiske felt: Spolen (Også kalt induktans) - En spole lagrer energi i sitt magnetiske felt når det går strøm gjennom den. - Tidskonstanten tau = L\R - Ved utkopling av annen spenningskilde vil spolen prøve å opprettholde samme strømmen i kretsen. - Induktiv- Spolens reaktans X_l = omega ''x ''L - Reaktiv effekt P_r = Vrms x Irms = V^2rms\X_l = I^2rms x X_l Induktans - Er et mål på spolens evne til å indusere en spenning, og enheten er Henry (I'n'''duktans, He'n'ry) Vekselspenning: Vekselspenning endrer retning et visst antall ganger i sekundet. Middelverdier for sinusspenning: 1) Finn uttrykket for sinuskurven på formen asin(x+b)+c 2) Finn grensene - Intervallet skal kun være '''alt '''over x-aksen, eller '''alt' under x-aksen. - En såkalt "styrt spenning" kan være delvis null visse steder på kurven, og da skal disse områdene ikke '''med i integrasjonsintervallet 3) Del på avstanden av '''alt det positive\negative området Effektivverdier for sinusspenning: Effektivverdien for strøm og spenning har samme formeltype U_rms = Û \ Sqroot(2) I_rms = Î \ Sqroot(2) Oppgitte verdier er alltid effektivverdier. Toppverdi for sinusspenning: Toppverdien for strøm og spenning har samme formeltype Û = U_rms x Sqroot(2) Î = I_rms x Sqroot(2) Forskyvninger mellom strøm og spenning: Vi bruker strømmen som basis, altså langs førsteaksen. Rene resistive kretser Her vil alltid spenningen og strømmen være i fase Rene kapasitive kretser Her vil spenningen være 90' forskjøvet mot venstre \ negativ vinkel (spenningen foran strømmen) Rene induktive kretser Her vil spenningen være 90' forskjøvet mot høyre \ positiv vinkel (spenningen etter strømmen) ?Sjekk opp? Impedans I vekselstrømskretser vil motstander, kondensatorer og spoler yte en forskjellig type resistans hver. Resistansen over motstander kalles resistans. Resistansen over kondensatorer kalles kapasitiv reaktans, og er gitt ved X_C = 1 \ (2*(pii)*f*C) Resistansen over spoler kalles induktiv reaktans, og er gitt ved X_L = 2*(pii)*f*L Samlebegrepet for alle disse resistansene kalles impedans. Fasevinkelen til totalimpedansen er alltid lik faseforskyvningen mellom påtrykt spenning og strømmen i kretsen. Impedans er altså den sammenlagte motstanden til en sinusformet strøm. Vi kan tegne en ekvivalent krets for spolen som en spole L i serie med en resistans R_cu for koppertapet i serie med en resistans R_fe for jerntapet. ?Summerer vi effektene av disse to tapene får vi den aktive effekten som måles med et wattmeter. Addmittans (?) Motstandens addmittans kalles konduktivitet, og er gitt ved G = 1 \ (R*<0) Kondensatorens addmittans kalles kapasitiv susceptance (?), og er gitt ved B_C = 1 \ (X_C<-90') = + j*B_C Spolens addmittans kalles induktiv susceptans (?), og er gitt ved B_L = 1 \ (X_L<+90') = - j*B_L Samlebegrepet for disse kalles admittans, er gitt ved Y = G + j*B_C - j*B_L Admittansen er også inversen av impedansen Y = 1 \ Z Kompleksmetoden: Impedansen i en krets kan uttrykkes på 3 måter: Rektangulær form Z = R + j*X_C Polarform Z = R <%phi = R * (cos (theta) + i * sin(theta) Eulerform Z = R * e^(i * (theta)) Viserdiagram: For å forstå faseforskyvningene i en vekselsspenningskrets kan vi tegne den påtrykte spenningen og strømmen som visere i et plan. Spenningsdiagram Strømmen gjennom kondensatorer og spoler har alltid lik fasevinkel som hovedstrømmen. Spenningene over kondensatorer og spoler er derimot vanligvis ute av fase med strømmen gjennom dem. Vi velger vanligvis spenningen over resistansen U_R som basis, altså langs førsteaksen. Spenningen over kondensatorer er negative i forhold til basis, mens spolespenning er positiv. Fasesummen (?) av spenningene finner vi ved enkel vektoraddisjon. Impedansediagram Tegnes i et komplekst plan. Resistanser avmerkes på realaksen. Induktive reaktanser X_L (spoler) avmerkes som et positiv imaginært tall. Kapasitive reaktanser X_C (kondensatorer) avmerkes som et negativt imaginært tall. ?De positive og negative imaginære tallene summeres, og vi kan derifra se om hele kretsen er induktiv (positiv vinkel i forhold til resistansen på 1.aksen) eller kapasitiv (negativ vinkel i forhold til resistansen på 1.aksen) Den argumentvinkelen vil alltid være lik faseforskyvningen mellom påtrykt spenning og strøm. Hypotenusen (modulusen) vil gi den totale impedansen Z, som kan skrives som et vanlig, eller et komplekst tall. Hypotenusen (modulusen) finner vi gjennom Pythagoras r = Sqroot(k^2 + j^2) Argumentvinkelen finner vi ved theta = tan^(-1) (j \ k) Det komplekse tallet kan da omformes til polarform om ønskelig(?) Effektdiagram I vekselspenningskretser har vi to ulike effekter, alt ettersom hva slags krets vi ser på. Over vanlige motstander kalles den aktiv effekt P_aktiv (reellt tall) =I^2*R Over kondensatorer og spoler kalles den reaktiv effekt Q_C eller Q_L (henh.vis. negativt- og positivt imaginært tall) = I^2*X_C eller = Q_L = I^2*X_L Vektoraddisjon av disse gir den tilsynelatende effekten S (komplekst tall) = I^2*Z Langs førsteaksen har vi den aktive effekten P, som er den effekten som måles med et wattmeter. I vertikal retning tegner vi inn den reaktive (induktive?) effekten Q_L (spoler) Denne effekten er den energien som oppretter magnetfeltet rundt spolen, og den som ligger lagret der. Når spenningskilden koples ut er det denne energien som prøver å opprettholde strømmen i kretsen. Ohms lov: For at Ohms lov skal gjelde i en vekselspenningskrets, må vi bytte ut resistansen med impedansen. V = I * Z Ohms lov med admittanser er gitt ved V = I \ Y RC-kretser Impedansen til RC seriekoplet er gitt ved Z = R - j * X_C Impedansen til RC parallellkoplet er gitt ved Z = ((R * X_C) \ Sqrt(R^2 + (X_C)^2 ) * (-tan^(-1)(R \ X_C)) serie- og parallellkoplet RL-kretser Impedansen til RL seriekoplet er gitt ved Z = R + j* X_L Impedansen til RL parallellkoplet er gitt ved ((R * X_L) \ Sqrt(R^2 + (X_L)^2 ) * (-tan^(-1)(R \ X_L)) serie- og parallellkoplet RLC-kretser Impedansen til RLC seriekoplet er gitt ved Z = R + j* X_L - j*X_C Impedansen til RLC parallellkoplet er gitt ved Z = 1 \ (1\R<0' + 1\X_L<+90') + 1\X_C<-90') RC || L -krets RL || C -krets CL || R -krets RC || RL -krets RCL || L RCL || C RCL || R RCL || RC RCL || RL RCL || CL RCL || RCL Fasekompensering Filter: Low-Pass High-Pass Band-Pass Band-Stop Kretsteoremer i AC-kretser: Superposisjonsprinsippet Thevenins teorem Nortons teorem Trefase: Trefasegeneratorer Trefasekoplinger 3- og 4 leder systemer Stjerne og trekanskopling Diverse: Sikkerhet UI - karakteristikk Skriv på nytt v.h.a. POEC Effekthyperbelen Skriv om igjen: Får vi oppgitt at en motstand blir overbelastet ved en viss effektverdi, kan vi tegne en lineær graf inn i et UI-koordinatsystem. Denne linjen kalles for motstandens effekthyperbel, og vil sammen med en kildes lastlinje i deres krysningspunkt angi hva den maksimale påtrykte spenningen eller strømmen vi kan ha for å ikke overbelaste motstanden. Effekttilpasning Effekt over last som funksjon av resistansen i en reell krets er gitt ved P_L = E^2 * (R_L \ (R_s + R_L)^2 ), der R_s er kildens indre resistans. Den maksimale lasteffekten oppstår når lastresistansen er like stor som kildens indre resistans. P_Lmax får vi når R_L = R_s. Finne maks spenning som kan påtrykkes i et resistansnettverk To motstander i serie med lik makseffekt. Her er det strømmen som avgjør hvor mye motstandene tåler, siden spenningen fordeles over begge to (og blir derfor mindre enn ved parallellkopling). Vet at P_R = I^2 * R, og dermed vet vi at desto høyere resistans i en motstand, desto fortere blir den overbelastet. Vi finner lett maksstrømmen vi kan ha i kretsen ved I_max = Sqrt(P_max \ R_størst) To motstander i parallell med lik makseffekt. Her er det strømmen som avgjør hvor mye motstandene tåler, siden strømmen fordeles mellom to greiner (og blir mindre enn ved seriekopling) Vet at P = U^2 \ R, og dermed vet vi at desto mindre resistans i en motstand, desto fortere blir den overbelastet. Vi finner lett maksspenningen vi kan påtrykke kretsen ved U_max = Sqrt(P_max * R_minst) Voltmeter og amperemeter Disse er prinsippielt bygd opp som en liten motor, hvor jernkjernen er festet til en viser som roterer. Amperemeter Her har vi en fast motstand R_m (egentlig i selve målespolen?) som koples i parallell med en annen motstand R_SH1, R_SH2... bestemt etter hvilket måleområde vi befinner oss i. Viserens utslag bestemmes av strømstyrken I_m gjennom målespolen (f.eks I_nullutslag = 0mA til I_fulltutslag = 10mA) og er alltid innenfor dette spennet uansett hva slags måleområde vi befinner oss i. Vi merker oss at spenningen over amperemeteret er lik uansett hvilken shunt motstand som er koplet inn. Voltmeter Her har vi en fast motstand R_m (egentlig i selve målespolen?) som koples i serie med en annen motstand R_SH1, R_SH2... bestemt etter hvilket måleområde vi befinner oss i. Viserens utslag bestemmes av strømstyrken I_m gjennom målespolen (f.eks I_nullutslag = 0mA til I_fulltutslag = 10mA) og er alltid innenfor dette spennet uansett hva slags måleområde vi befinner oss i. Bruk av begge over samme motstand Hvis motstanden R_L vi vil måle er liten i forhold til voltmeterets totale resistans R_V, så koples amperemeteret inn i kretsen utenfor voltmeterets terminaler. Hvis motstanden R_L vi vil måle er stor i forhold til voltmeterets totale resistans R_V, så koples amperemeteret inn i kretsen innenfor voltmeterets terminaler. Altså vi bruker voltmeteret til å måle spenningen over både amperemeteret og motstanden. Voltmeterets lasteffekt (navn?) Siden voltmeteret har en egen resistans R_V som blir i parallell med en annen resistans R_1, vil deres sammenlagte resistans R_AB spille inn på utslaget som voltmeteret viser. Hvis R_1 << R_V, så vil R_AB være tilnærmet lik R_1. Hvis R_1 er nesten lik R_V, så vil R_AB være alt for nærme verdien til R_V. Dette medfører at R_AB blir mye mindre enn R_1, og dermed vil også spenninga U_AB bli mindre pga Ohms lov U_AB = I * R_AB Tommelfingerregelen er at hvis R_2 < 10% av R_V, så er tilnærmingsverdien god nok. (R_2 er da 91% av R_2 uten voltmeteret innkoplet) Matematisk: R_1 << R_V => R_AB ~ R_1 => U_V ~U_AB ~ U_R1 R_1 -> R_V => R_AB -> R_1 \ 2 => U_V ~ U_AB ~ R_R1 \ 2 => betyr medfører -> betyr går mot ~ betyr tilnærmet lik Wheatstones målebru Broen er i balanse hvis U_AB = 0. Da er forholdene R_1 \ R_3 = R_2 \ R_4 alltid riktig. Broen er i ubalanse hvis U_AB ikke er lik 0. Broen gir oss en mulighet til å finne R_1 når vi kan fritt variere R_3 sin verdi. Hvis R_1 er ukjent, så regulerer vi R_3 frem til den målte spenningen U_AB = 0. Da gjelder: R_1 = R_3 * (R_2 \ R_4) Broen kan også brukes til å til å måle en fysisk størrelse, som f.eks (strain?), temperatur og trykk. Erstattes R_1 med f.eks en termistor, og R_2 = R_3 = R_4 velges lik termistorens nullpunktreferanse-resistans, eller at R_1 \ R_3 = R_2 \ R_4 så kan U_AB brukes til å angi temperaturen. Måleteknikk: Pt-100 Termistorer Termoelement (eng:thermocouples) Strekklapper (eng:piezoelectric sensors) Instrumentering: Grafer og sammenhenger: Ta nytt bilde fra forelesningsnotatet: Skriv på nytt v.h.a. POEC: UI - eller IU - karakteristikk ?En UI (strøm på 1.aksen og spenning på 2.aksen) eller IU (spenning på 1.aksen og strømmen på 2.aksen) - karakteristikk vil gi en grafisk fremstilling av hvordan en variabel kilde, eller en motstand, vil oppføre seg ved ulike verdier av spenning eller strøm. ?En spenningskilde gir en graf tegnet i et UI diagram, som sier hvordan strømmen endres når vi øker spenningen. ?En strømkilde gir en graf tegnet i et IU diagram, som sier hvordan spenningen endres når vi øker strømmen. Disse grafene kalles spenningkildens lastlinje. Lineære lastlinjer vil si at forholdet mellom strøm og spenning alltid er konstant. En motstand vil også produsere en graf, som kalles motstandens UI eller IU karakteristikk. Hvis den er lineær vil forholdet mellom strøm og spenning i motstanden være konstant. Er den ulineær, så endres forholdet. En lyspære har vanligvis ulineær karakteristikk siden dens resistans øker når temperaturen i pæra øker. Tegner vi kildens lastlinje og motstandens karakteristikk i samme koordinatsystem, kaller vi punktet der de krysses for arbeidspunktet. Dette gir ved direkte avlesning de spennings- og strømverdier som ligger over motstanden ved akkurat denne spenningskilden. MERK! Grafen er i "I-U". Bytte? Viserdiagram Tabeller: Tabell over resistivitet til noen materialer og den første ordens temperaturkoeffisient To do list MKT- wordfila har alle formlene Så mye enkle figurer som mulig i stedet for tekst En resistans med motstand på40 Ohm Spørsmål: Hvilke lover\sammenhenger\teoremer gjelder kun for DC-kretser?